1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus, more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved light source module structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus is an apparatus configured to display a screen, and includes, for example, a monitor and a television. The display apparatus may be provided with an emissive display panel such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) or a non-emissive display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
The present disclosure is related to a display module and a display apparatus to which the non-emissive display panel is applied. The display apparatus provided with the non-emissive display panel includes a liquid crystal display on which a screen is displayed, and a backlight unit configured to supply light toward the display panel. The backlight unit may include a light source module having a light source, and a plurality of optical sheets receiving light from the light source and guiding the light toward the display panel. The optical sheet may include, for example, a reflective sheet, a prism sheet, a diffuser sheet, and a polarizing sheet.
Light emitted from a light source can improve color reproducibility through a quantum dot (QD). Conventionally, this is implemented through a quantum dot (QD) sheet disposed on the rear side of the display panel.
As for a direct type display apparatus, since a predetermined optical distance between the light source and the light guide plate needs to be maintained, there is a disadvantage that the display apparatus may become thicker. In addition, when the QD sheet is applied to the direct type display apparatus, it may be more difficult to provide a thinner display apparatus since an additional element is required for mounting the QD sheet.